<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amends by IfBulbasaurWasAPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273737">Amends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfBulbasaurWasAPerson/pseuds/IfBulbasaurWasAPerson'>IfBulbasaurWasAPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfBulbasaurWasAPerson/pseuds/IfBulbasaurWasAPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly just a cute little scene and how it could've gone on the rooftop - nothing new but it's sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war was over. After years of fighting and casualties, years away from Earth, the was was over and they were home.<br/>The sun was beginning to set, covering the vast desert in a pink and orange glow. Lance had the perfect view from his seat on the garrison roof. He knew that he should be getting ready for bed, that the next day would be full of meetings and discussions for rebuilding the damage that the Galra empire had caused to the universe, but he wanted to bask in the setting sun, in the comfort of Earth before he lost it again. He'd spent enough time fighting to know that everything could be ripped away in an instant if he wasn't careful to watch it.<br/>Allura.<br/>God he missed her, but he couldn't help that little feeling in the back of his head that told her he was missing her the wrong way. The way he'd miss a friend, not the way he'd miss a lover.<br/>He heard the door to the roof of building swing open and shut, quiet footsteps leading towards the place Lance was sat. He ignored it, he had a pretty good feeling that he already knew who it was. He saw the dark hair from the corner of his eye and smiled softly. Was there anywhere Kieth wouldn't be able to find him? Kieth knocked their knees together in a greeting and leaned back on his arms, his pose mirroring Lance's.<br/>The sun crept further and further towards the horizon, and Lance could feel Keith's eyes on him, but said nothing. What was there to say that Keith didn't already know?<br/>"No space wolf tonight?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. Keith chuckled softly, a deep sound that made Lance's stomach do flips. He promptly ignored that feeling. It wasn't a new one, but it had only gotten stronger since the war was won, since he and Keith's moments alone together were few and far between.<br/>"I think Pidge stole him, they're a menace when it comes to dogs," he replied.<br/>"Boy, do I know it," Lance finally turned to meet Keith's gaze. He looked soft in the orange glow, the war worn creases of his face smoothed out and a smile on his face that suited him so well. He had to stop himself from reaching over and tracing the purple Galra mark that adorned his face. He laid back against the sun-warmed concrete of the roof, and crossed his hands over his stomach. Keith kept his eyes trailed on Lance the entire time. The silence was peaceful and calm until Keith spoke up.<br/>"You miss her, don't you?" He asked. Lance swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a breath. Should he tell Keith about the worry he felt, and the guilt that came packed on top of all the sadness?<br/>"Yeah, I do," he answered, opening his eyes. Fuck it, "but not the way I should," he continued. Keith quirked an eyebrow at him, inviting him to continue. Lance sat up, resting his head in his hands.<br/>"I loved her, and I miss her, but I feel like it's not enough. Like if I really loved her, I would miss her more," he paused, holding back the tear prickling at the corners of his eyes, "I loved her, but I don’t know if it was really romantic, I think I tried to convince myself that it was, that it was still something normal and that not everything about me had changed," he took a breath, looking up at Keith. He looked worried, but not overly so. He reached up and pried one of Lance's hands away from his face, loosely interlacing their fingers together in his lap. The butterflies were back, so much stronger than they'd ever been with Allura.<br/>"I know what you mean, I think," he answered, not elaborating.<br/>Lance looked at Keith. Keith who he had hated and who he had envied for so long, Keith who was his closest friend, who had left and taken part of his heart with him. Keith who came back so different than he was before, Keith who repaired their friendship with his return, and Keith who he had loved the whole time and still did. Lance leaned over, resting his head on Keith's shoulder. <br/>"I don’t think I ever loved her the way I wanted to," he said, barely a whisper. Keith didn't answer, he just began stroking a calloused thumb across Lance's knuckles.<br/>"I missed you while I was with the blade," he said, and Lance swore he could hear his heart skip a beat.<br/>"I missed you too," Lance replied.<br/>"I'm sorry I brushed you off when I got back," he continued, the careful, rhythmic motions of his thumb continuing, "It was rude," he finished. Lance gave a half-hearted shrug, "It's fine, there were important things to do," he closed his eyes and could feel Keith's breaths. In and out and in and out.<br/>"Yeah, but you're important too, you always have been and I ignored you," Lance thought about that for a moment. It had hurt when Keith ignored him, but he had made his peace with that awhile ago. Lance squeezed Keith's hand in his and answered, "You're here now and that's what matters. I forgave you awhile ago,". Keith squeezed his hand back, and they sat like till the sun was shining it's last bits of light to the edges of the Earth and the stars began to peak out above the clouds, so much closer than they'd ever been before.<br/>Lance could fall asleep like this, he thought, side by side with Keith, listening to his breathing, without a care for the rest of the universe.<br/>Lance dove in.<br/>"I think I couldn't love Allura because I already loved someone else," he spoke up. The thumb across his knuckles slowed down, but Keith just hummed, so he kept going. He picked his head up so that he could face Keith - if he was going to confess goddamnit he was going to do it properly. "I loved you, and you left, and I tried so hard to not, and then Lotor came and he was just another nail in the coffin and I felt so alone, and even when Lotor was gone, it was always you, but you were busy and barely even had time for friends and I knew that if I did anything about my feelings, it would just mess up what little we had and I loved what little we had and then with Allura it felt like an obligation. I loved her but not the way I should but I had gotten myself into the mess with Allura and I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough all my old feelings would go away and the she died and everything just felt calm, like I didn't have to worry anymore because it was always you and if I just stayed on the outskirts it would be fine if I never did anything about it, but it's not fine," He took a deep breath and look at their hands, tangled in his lap. Both of Keith's hands in both of his. "It's always you," he said softly, not daring to meet Keith's eyes yet, afraid of what he might find there. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Keith leaned his forehead against Lance's. He looked up, but Keith's eyes were closed, a gentle smile on his face. It was dark now, but the moonlight showed him everything he needed to see. <br/>He closed his eyes, taking in the moment. The quiet was stark without the distant humming of the castle ship that he had grown so used to, and with the wind blowing softly it was like a dream come true. No more war, nothing threatening to tear him away from the moment except for the sleep creeping closer to his brain. Keith sighed.<br/>"I loved you too," he murmured, and Lance could feel the hot air against his face, "Still do," Keith finished and leaned back, just enough to meet Lance's eyes. Lance brought their hands up between them, and kissed each of Keith's knuckles, his hands still covered in the achingly familiar fingerless gloves. He laughed, pressing his lips to the gap in the gloves on the back of his hands.<br/>"I can't believe you still wear these things," and then again, "I love you,". The atmosphere was perfectly warm and perfectly quiet and when Keith used their hands to knock his chin up, so they were nose to nose, he decided he was perfectly content if he stayed in this moment for the rest of his life, if Keith was the only person he got to see for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>